With advances in technology, high bit rate content can be provided. However, systems may also be configured to receive legacy, lower bit rate content. Precious resources can be wasted if the system is designed for only lower bit rate or only higher bit rate content. Accordingly, systems, apparatus, methods and/or computer readable storage media that provide for multiple transmission modes and are designed to receive, process and/or transmit different types of content efficiently over a satellite-based communication system.